


The Heart Mender

by ateezfanfic



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezfanfic/pseuds/ateezfanfic
Summary: Your boyfriend broke up with you on the night of the dance, admitted to cheating on you and you were DISTRAUGHT. You went outside of your school to sit down on a bench to cry in peace, only to have the most popular kid, Jung Wooyoung, try to make you feel better. Your now ex-boyfriend Lukas comes outside to see you embracing and starts chasing you two with his gang of friends. What will happen to Wooyoung as Lukas corners him in a dark alley?*********This is one of my most popular fics from Wattpad, each chapter is layered into just one place. I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments and Kudos :)
Kudos: 1





	The Heart Mender

Your boyfriend just publicly broke up with you outside of the school dance. So you walk outside out of the gym. You rushed out of there and you plop yourself on the school bench. You have your hands to your face as tears roll down your cheeks. After dating him for a year, he finally showed his true nature. You couldn't believe the humiliation of being cheated on. He wanted the popular girl though, and you weren't it. You're still crying when suddenly, you hear someone come out of the school laughing. You sniffle and started wiping away the tears. You look up and see the most popular guy in school talking to his friends outside of the front doors. What was his name again? He was with a bunch of guys since he didn't take a date to the dance. You know that because of your best friend Andrea. She couldn't believe that he didn't ask anyone to the dance. But he did ask out every single girl that night to dance. You overheard his friend Drake ask why.

"So they wouldn't feel left out. They are all beautiful in their own unique ways. It's not their fault the rest of you guys don't realize that." You heard him reply. Wow. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He has a good heart you thought. You're still sniffling when you hear him coming down the pathway. Oh god, you hope he doesn't notice you and you start shuffling to the end of the bench. He plops down next to you. You close your eyes tightly in embarrassment, you felt his knee touching yours, but you don't look up. I mean how could you with tears down your face and your make-up undone. Why is he sitting next to you? You slowly look up and you see him smirking at you. His smile starts to fade as he realizes that you have been crying. His worried eyes looked at you, his hand started to reach your face to wipe away a tear.

"Hey, baby girl.. don't cry." he said softly. You felt his soft skin on your cheek, and you buried your face towards his hand. His hand gave you a feeling of being safe, your entire face was warm and you began to blush. "Are you okay Y/N?" His eyebrows were furrowed together, he genuinely looked concerned. He searched your entire face, like if he was trying to figure you out. Your embarrassment took over and you quickly tore your face away from his hand to face forward. Wooyoung. You suddenly remembered. His name was Wooyoung. But more importantly, how does he know your name?

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

There you were sitting next to Wooyoung, not facing him and wondering how he knew your name. You've never had a class with him and you've only seen him from far away. You've never been introduced to each other, and yet _he knows your name._ You are facing forward when Wooyoung slowly touches your shoulder, "Y/N," he said softly, "Are you okay?"

You start crying even harder and you covered your face with your hands. You felt something warm over your shoulders and you looked up to see Wooyoung wrapping his jacket across your shoulders. You sniffled rather loudly and for some reason Wooyoung has a freaking handkerchief with him. He offered it to you and you took it from him. You started dabbing your face with it when you realized how soft the material was. You start examining it with your hands-- It was white satin. Two dark blue gemstones were embroidered on the corner where his initials were. 

"Oh no! I got it dirty," you said as you try to start rub off the black marks that your makeup left on it. This night couldn't go any worse! You felt like you kept ruining everything and the tears started to well up again. "Hey, hey, hey," Wooyoung said softly, as he kneeled down in front of you. You looked into his face, he was looking up to you worriedly and he reached to push back your hair behind your ear. You stare into his eyes, they were so beautiful. He wore a little bit of eyeliner and it made his eyes look bigger-- like a doe. The more you stared at him the more you realized how pretty Wooyoung is.

"What's wrong, Y/N?" There it was again. The way he pronounced your name was the prettiest sound you have ever heard. His voice was so soothing, like an angel singing. He felt you staring at him a little longer than you should, so he began to smile. With two of his fingers he raised your chin and brought you closer to his face. "Would you like to dance with me?" You froze. He asked every girl out to dance tonight--except you. He then stood up and extended a hand towards you. He looks so princely in an all black outfit. You looked at his hand and then accepted it. He pulled you close and you begin to sway back and forth. He put one arm around your waist and held your other hand in his.

"Wooyoung," you whispered, "there's no music."

"Hmm? Oh, you can't hear it?" he said, and then he moved your arms to wrap them around his neck. "Should I sing you a song instead?" he said bringing you closer. "You can sing?" you blurted out.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Can you even sing?" you asked him, moving your face from over his shoulder to directly in front of his. You guys froze staring into each others eyes. The ends of Wooyoung lips started to tug and he smirked at you. He leaned into you and you fluttered your eyes quickly, was he going to kiss you? His forehead bumped yours and he left it there. "Of course I can sing baby," he replied in his whimsical sweet voice. You guys stared into each others eyes for a bit longer before he pulled his head back and twirled you around him. He let you go after the twirl and bowed in front of you. "I'll sing for you, Y/N if you promise that I get a gift in return," he said.

"What kind of gift Wooyoung?" you asked him curiously. "Whatever your hearts desire," he replied sweetly. You stared at him, he was smiling and was trying so hard to make you happy. You were about to reply when you saw a shadow coming from inside the school. Your eyes widen as you realized who it was as it got closer to you.

"Y/N, We've been broken up with you for like five minutes and you're already flirting and talking to someone else?" Lukas said. It was your ex-boyfriend and he was eyeing Wooyoung from head to toe. You gaped at Lukas, "You cheated on me! Why do you care if I talk to anyone else?"

Wooyoung butted in, "Hey, man, I saw a beautiful girl crying on the bench and I made it my responsibility to make her feel better."

Lukas glared at him,"You should know better than to flirt with another mans girl." That's when he walked up to Wooyoung and a started to stare down him down. Wooyoung accepted that challenge because he step even closer to Lukas. Wooyoung wouldn't back down and he was shorter than Lukas.

"Lukas what the hell just leave him alone. You and I are done. You should of known better and not have cheated on me. You're pathetic and I want you to leave," you said as your crossed your arms together. Lukas glances at you then at Wooyoung. He pushed Wooyoung out of the way and walked swiftly towards you. You took steps backwards but you couldn't escape his grasp. He put his hand on your neck and pushed you against a tree.

"You are mine. I don't want you to be with anyone else but me. I want you to leave, go home and wait until I call you—-don't you dare fall asleep. Do you understand me?" Lukas said roughly.

Wooyoung grabbed Lukas shoulder and twirled him around before he punch him on his jaw. You let out of gasp as Lukas fell down to the ground. "Don't you dare ever touch Y/N like that again. If I ever find out you touched her like that, I will find you and I will kick your ass," Wooyoung said with such vigor that Lukas could only stare at him in fear. Lukas got up and shook himself off before he ran back to the school. Wooyoung turned and walked towards you and caressed your cheek.

"Baby girl are you okay?" He pulled you into a hug and you hugged him back. No one had ever punched someone for you before. You were so grateful that Wooyoung was there for you and you didn't want to leave his warm embrace. Over his shoulder you saw five bodies coming towards you. It was Lukas and his friends, no doubt coming out to beat Wooyoung up after humiliating their leader.

"Wooyoung, we need to go. _NOW,"_ you said as you grabbed his hand and ran towards the parking lot.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

You both ran tirelessly through the parking lot, not looking back behind you. With Wooyoung's hand in yours, you felt like you can conquer the world. You heard loud shouting and yelling behind you and you knew that they were somehow getting quicker. You guys were so close to the end of the parking lot where you would be able to go around the corner and will have more hiding spots. You look at Wooyoung, he seemed to be enjoying this moment, so you tapped his shoulder, "Wooyoung, we have to let go of each other if we're going to make it to the end!" His eyes widened and he nodded. You both managed to reach the end of the parking lot and Wooyoung reached for your hand again to bring you in between a dark alley. You guys went to the end where there was no exit. "Oh no! It's a dead-end Wooyoung, what are we going to do?" You turned to face him, and he gave you a smile.

"Y/N, they won't hurt you. They want me not you," he raised his hand to caress your face. "It will be an honor to take a beating for you, but before I do. Can I please have a kiss?" he whined. Your eyebrows rose, you were so touched by what he said. You stepped forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, starting the kiss gently. He put his hands on your cheeks and pressed his lips roughly on yours. You heard a shout at the entrance of the alley. Wooyoung broke the kiss but you couldn't let go of him.

"No, Wooyoung please, don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt," you pleaded, eyes watering and not releasing him from your embrace.

"It's okay, Y/N, don't worry," he kept stroking your hair. "This is what we're going to do. You're going to climb those stairs in the corner and you're going to go all the way to the top. When you get there you knock on the door and ask for San. Do you understand?" he asked sternly with his thumb and forefinger firmly on your chin. You nodded and you were right about to argue with him more when he brought your face forward for another rough kiss. He managed to break your grip and he twirled around to face Lukas and his friends. You paused for a second before you bolted upstairs. Lukas screamed as he watch you go up the stairs and he signaled to his friends to chase you. Wooyoung managed to knock out the first guy that reached him, but the others soon pinned him down. Lukas looked up and smirked before he punched Wooyoung right in the gut. You sprinted the rest of the way and knocked furiously at the door.

"SAN!!! SAN!!! Please, Wooyoung is getting beat up! Help! Saaaaan!" you screamed. The door opened and a dark-haired boy answered. His eyes looked sleepy and he eyes you curiously. "Do I know you?" his sweet voice said.

"Please," you grasped his shirt, "Wooyoung needs help. He's downstairs, people are hurting him!" His eyes widened and he sprang into action, he pushed past you and ran down the stairs. With your eyes full of tears, you sighed deeply and then ran downstairs as well. You looked over the railings and you saw San knock out one guy after the other. Wooyoung was on the ground, motionless and bloody. You screamed and ran towards him. When you reached him his face was swollen and had blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"Oh my God, Oh my God," you reached to take the handkerchief that he gave you earlier and starting to clean his face up. Wooyoung came to and he groaned loudly. You sighed in relief and kissed his forehead. "Wooyoung! You're awake! Are you okay? I am so sorry," you said and started to cry. He slowly extended his arm to reach your cheek, grimacing in pain. You put your hand over his to help him keep it up.

"Don't be sorry, as long as your safe it was worth it," Wooyoung said quietly before passing out again.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

You had pulled Wooyoungs head onto your lap, hoping that that would be more comfortable than just being on the hard concrete. You had watched San beat up Lukas and his cronies, and you were so impressed by him. You were thanking your lucky stars that he had lived so closed to the school. Otherwise, you and Wooyoung would of been in deep trouble. In between tears, you saw San grab Lukas by his shirt. He shook him hard and quietly threatened him. You only assumed that he threatened him because of the way Lukas's eyes widened and nodded violently in agreement. When San finally let go of him, Lukas smirked at him, but San only had to step forward to send him running. 

San then spun around to face you, and his face was scrunched up in anger and worry. He walked swiftly towards both of you and knelt in front of Wooyoung, pressing two fingers to his neck. He squinted at you for a bit and then bent down to Wooyoungs chest. He stayed there listening to his heartbeat for a long time, and you started to wonder if he just wanted to lay on him. San abruptly got up again.

"What happened? Who are you?" San asked suspiciously. He was so close to you that you couldn't help but realize how striking he was. His parted black hair was ruffled and was long towards the ends. His deep chocolate brown eyes were staring daggers at you, and you couldn't help but feel scared. His pink lips were parted slightly, still out of breath from the fight. 

"I-uh. Where to begin," you started flustered at his questions. "We were at the dance, and he saw me crying. That guy you were roughing up at the end is my ex-boyfriend Lukas. He saw us together and starting chasing after us..." your voice trailed off as you felt Wooyoung shift on your lap. He moaned softly, and his nose scrunched up as he stirred. San looked curiously at you with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you Y/N?" he asked. Your eyelashes fluttered quickly, and you nodded-- shooting him a quizzical look.

"Yes, that's me. How do you know my name?" you asked him. San shot you a small smile.

"I don't think I should tell you how I know. Wooyoung might be able to hear us, and he will kill me if he finds out I told you," he said as he ran his hands through Wooyoungs hair. 

"Oh my god, shouldn't we call an ambulance?" you said suddenly. San shook his head. 

"No, he'll come to soon, he only has scrapes and bruises. Wooyoung is a drama queen, aren't you, buddy?" San said as he smacked Wooyoung's chest roughly. Wooyoung yelped in pain, and his eyes opened widely. 

"San, what the hell! Don't you see I'm injured?" Wooyoung shouted. San rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Wooyoung looked up to you, smiling, his head still on your lap. 

"C'mon buddy, let's get you upstairs. I'm sure my grandparents wouldn't mind if you both stayed over," San told the both of you. 

"But, I'm so comfortable here, Sanie!" Wooyoung said as he reached back to wrap his arms around your waist. You looked at down at Wooyoung, his face tilted back and squinting to try and see your face. San was trying his best not to smile, but he began to smack his stomach to motivate him a bit. 

"Wooyoung, C'mon its midnight, it's cold, and you wouldn't want this pretty lady to catch a cold because of you," San stood up and extended a hand to Wooyoung. Wooyoung sighed loudly and pushed himself up. But that made him get dizzy, and he fell back a little too roughly on your back. You gasped and wrapped your hands around his cheeks. 

"Wooyoung, are you okay?" you asked, and he only whimpered in response. You looked up at San, giving him a puppy dog look so he can help Wooyoung. He obliged, blushing, and he slid an arm under Wooyoung. He carefully raised him slowly, stopping when his whining became too loudly. Once San finally had him at a standing position, Wooyoung started to sway, and you couldn't make out what he was saying. 

"San...ie...carr..y.. meeee..." he moaned. San picked him up with ease, carrying him like a baby. San went up the stairs quickly, looking over his shoulder now and then to make sure you were still behind him. You rushed to open the door for him, and he carried Wooyoung to the nearest room, placing him in a huge fluffy bed. You followed behind him and sat right next to him. San excused himself to get the first aid kit and some extra clothing for the both of you. You leaned forward into Wooyoung to push back his hair from his eyes. You noticed a small smile on his lips as you repeated the action. He popped one eye open and began to giggle. 

"Is Sanie gone?" he asked. 

"Yes, he's gone."

"I wanted him to carry me," he said, laughing, "I got beat up. I didn't want to move." He reached for your hair and started to twirl it in his fingers. 

"About that," you said with tears in your eyes, "I'm so sorry, Wooyoungie. I didn't think Lukas would react in that way, and seeing you hurt as this hurts me so much--- I'm so sorry," you burst out crying. 

"Oh no, baby girl, don't cry. Come here," he grabbed your arm to pull you into his chest. He rubbed your back as you let out your sobs. 

"I was so scared, I thought they were going to beat you to death," you cried louder. 

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, tilting your head up with one finger. "I didn't die, and I'm just a little bit less handsome right now. It's all over now, baby," he kissing you gently on the lips. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

You squirmed as he bit your lip, and you pulled back from the kiss— your hand pressed on your lips.

"We've kissed way too many times today, Wooyoung," you said, shaking your head. He only smiled at you. His bruises on his face were beginning to show more. Both eyes were a dark purple, his lips swollen, and you can see his chest had small cuts. You stared at his chest for a minute too long and you shook your head in embarrassment. "I feel so bad about all of this. I'm so sorry, what can I do to make you feel better or more comfortable?" He held your hand, massaging your knuckles with his thumb.

"I think you already know the answer to that Y/N," Wooyoung smirked. "But, have we really kissed too many times today? I feel like we haven't kissed enough," he tried to wink at you, but his eye wouldn't fully shut because of the swelling.

If the only way to make him feel better were kisses, then you will kiss him as many times as he wants. San came back with the towels, clothes, ice packs, and a bowl of water. He dipped a cloth in the bowl and squeezed the water out. He placed the damp towel on Wooyoung's forehead. Wooyoung closed his eyes and started humming a lullaby. San puts ice packs on his eyes. Then he unbuttoned Wooyoungs shirt further and put another one there. Wooyoung hissed and smacked Sans's hand away.

"San! Why are you so cruel to me? You could have given me a warning before you placed it there," he was whimpering now, clearly in pain.

"You're such a crybaby! You'll feel better in the morning," he giggled. You stared at them, their relationship was too pure. They seem to genuinely love each other a lot, despite all their bickering. San massaged Wooyoungs shoulder, patted it a couple of times and then got up. 

"Y/N, I have this sweater for you to wear. It might be a bit big on you, but I'm sure it's comfier than wearing a dress," he handed you a white sweater. "I'm sure you're exhausted so once you change I can show you where you can sleep tonight."

"She's not sleeping here?" Wooyoung whined. San gave him a sharp look, but then smiled. 

"I was hoping we can sleep together, Woo. I'll sleep on the couch there so that Y/N can sleep comfortable in my bed," San said. Wooyoung was very upset about that and started to pout. Wooyoung looked at you pleadingly, hoping you will say something to San. So, the only reasonable thing to do was to oblige. 

"San, if you don't mind I'll stay here and take care of Wooyoung. It's my fault that he was beaten up and his condition is like this. We shouldn't impose and be a bother to you," you said in your sweetest voice. 

"Alright, then. But, if you need anything, just wake me up. Follow me to my room, Wooyoung we'll be right back," San said ushering you out of the room. You walked across the room and into a dark room. San flicked the lights on and sat on his bed to eye you curiously. You hugged the white sweater tighter, suddenly feeling nervous at his piercing gaze. 

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep here? It's really comfortable," he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," you said as you looked around the room. It was so neat! "San where can I change my clothes? Do you have any pants I can borrow?" 

"Oh. I didn't think about getting you pants," he started to search through his drawers. "I only wear a thin gown to sleep, I get overheated quickly when I wear comfortable pajamas." He has his back towards you and when you look to the side, you saw that thin gown he was talking about. You quickly looked away and your face turned red. You can feel the heat in your cheeks and you buried your face into the sweater. San turned around looking triumphantly with dark brown pajama pants.

"Found one!" he saw you with your face buried into the sweater and gasped softly. "Y/N are you okay?" he walked quickly to your side putting his hand on your shoulder. You quickly moved away from him.

"I'm fine. I'm just really worried about Wooyoung, can you go check on him while I change?" you asked him. He nodded, then he left the room closing the door shut behind him. You were so glad he left, and you started to zip your dress down. You were folding your dress on top of San's bed when you heard a scream. 

A loud, deafening, angry scream. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A loud, deafening, angry scream. Startled, you ran out of San's room to where Wooyoung is. Your eyes widened when you saw the scene displayed in front of you. San was on the floor, scrambling to his feet, and his shirt torn from the front. His entire chest was showing down to the top of his abs. You looked at Wooyoung on the bed; he was in a spider-man-like pose with his lips pulled back into a snarl and growling rather loudly. _Wooyoung was actually growling at San._ Wooyoung shirt was also opened and there was a long, red gash across his tummy.

"What is going on here?" you yelled at them. They didn't even bother to look at you since they were staring daggers at each other. San's fists were bunched up, but he eased up a bit in your presence. He shot you a reassuring smile, and then went back to staring coldly at Wooyoung. Wooyoung got off the bed; his hand covering his wound and limped to you. You walked towards him and wrapped an arm around him to hold him up. "Wooyoung? How did you get this wound? Why didn't you tell us you were bleeding out?" you asked concerned.

"I didn't know I had it," Wooyoung said quietly. His face was pale and he could barely hold himself up. "But, San did try to kill me just now." Wooyoung turned around and stuck his tongue at him, but in doing so his legs gave out. He collapsed on you, but you had enough strength to keep ahold of him. San came to help you, and together put him back into bed.

"How exactly did you try to kill Wooyoung, San?" you asked him, giving him a puzzled look.

"All I did was try to clean his wound, it's going to get infected if it stays untreated," San said, slapping Wooyoungs' leg playfully.

"So who screamed then?"

"It was Wooyoung," San replied.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell! Tell me when you're going to do these things, San," Wooyoung responded. You shook your head in disbelief, Wooyoung was definitely a very special person.

"Sanie?" you said. San looked up at you expectantly. "Why don't you take a nap, or maybe may we bother you for some tea? I'll help Wooyoung with his wound in the meantime." San agreed and left quickly to make some tea. You got closer to Wooyoung and got the bandages that San must have brought in while you were changing. Wooyoung looked very weak, and again you couldn't help feel terrible about this entire ordeal. You wet a cloth in the water bowl and started to dab at the wound. Wooyoung was laying down with his entire shirt open, and you have never seen a man as beautiful as him-- sick or beaten up, Wooyoung was still as handsome as ever. Woouyoung stared at you intensely, and he watched you clean up his wound quietly. You applied a bit more pressure to his wound and he let out a soft gasp.

"Y/N, don't press that hard! Is this punishment for asking for too many kisses?" Wooyoung asked. You giggled and shook your head.

"You're way too obsessed with kisses Wooyoung, you really need a girlfriend," you told him. You pressed the white bandages over his wound and sealed it tightly with special tape. "See, that wasn't too hard? San was just trying to help you know. Plus, he saved your life! You should be nicer to him."

Wooyoung looked at you for a moment before he moved to the side and put his back towards you. His abrupt action startled you and you touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Wooyoung? Are you sleepy? Let me tuck you in at least," you murmured softly. He shook your arm off and huffed angrily. You got up to go to the other side of the bed and you kneeled in front of his face. Wooyoungs' eyes were closed and he had covered up his chest with his arms. "Are you mad at me?" you asked again. He opened one eye and then switched to the other side. You sighed loudly. Why was he acting this way? You got up and pretended to leave the room. "Okay, Wooyoung I'm going to ask San to walk me home and I'll come by tomorrow alright?" Wooyoung sat up on the bed and yelled out, "Wait!"

"Don't leave me," he whined. You came closer to the bed and sat in front of him. You grabbed both his hands in yours and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Why did you ignore me then Wooyoung?" you asked. He pouted his lips and leaned extremely close to you.

"Saann-iiieee" he mimicked to your voice. That's when it hit you-- Wooyoung was jealous!

"You already call him sweet names and you barely met today," Wooyoung complained. You did your best to suppress a smile, but you couldn't help it. "We've kissed like three times already and you still haven't called me baby, or sweetie or any cute nicknames." You looked down to hide your smile as you squeezed his hands gently.

"What do you want me to call you then?" you asked him. Wooyoung stroked his chin and looked to the ceiling as he was thinking about it.

"Well, it wouldn't be special if I chose the nickname right?" he asked you. You smiled at him and you lowered your eyes to stare at his lips.

"How about Woo? or Wooyoungie?" you whispered into his lips. He closed the gap and you felt his soft lips on yours. 

"That's perfect, baby," he said.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"How about Woo? Or Wooyoungie?" you whispered into his lips. He closed the gap, and you felt his soft lips on yours. 

"That's perfect, baby," he said.

"Alright," you said, pulling back from him and getting off the bed. "It's time for bed, Woo. It's super late." You started to put the covers over him, and he allowed you to tuck him into bed. You grabbed a blanket that fell off the floor and looked over to the uncomfortable looking chair you were going to sleep in. 

"Y/N," Wooyoung called. You snapped your head up to look at him, and he patted the bed. "Sleep here. Don't sleep on the floor or that chair. Please?" You sighed, you didn't want to be near him because he made you nervous, and he was just so flirty. There wasn't a moment where he wasn't flirting with you. Yet you decided to get on top of the covers that were tucked under him. You spread out your blanket around you and quickly laid down on your side, not facing him. He whined loudly and smacked a teddy bear against your arm. You flinched at the sudden action and sat upon the bed. 

"Wooyoung!" you shrieked out. "What the hell!"

"Look at me when you're near me, Y/N. I want those beautiful big eyes on me always. They better not be staring at other guys," Wooyoung said. You stared at him in disbelief, shaking your head in amazement. ]]]Out of nowhere, the door of the bedroom swung open, and San marched through it. 

"What is going on?" San said, giving Wooyoung a harsh look. 

"It's nothing, Sanie. I'm sorry if I woke you up, Wooyoung scared me that's all," you said. San glanced at Wooyoung and started to wag a finger at him. 

"Please, _please_ , don't do anything bad. Behave yourself," San said. Wooyoung blinked innocently at San and nodded his head to confirm that he will be on his best behavior. 

"Are you sure you don't want a room to yourself, Y/N?" San turned to ask you. You nodded politely, and then you blew him a kiss. 

"Good night, San," you said sweetly. San cheeks were noticeably red as he left the room. You turned to Wooyoung, and his mouth was wide open. 

"You are unbelievable!" Wooyoung exclaimed, doing his best to keep his voice low. 

"What? Are you jealous again?" you replied. You didn't know where all the courage came from all of a sudden, but you didn't mind it. The reactions from the two boys were definitely worth it. Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows and squinted at you. 

"Are you trying to make me jealous on purpose?" Wooyoung asked. He crossed his arms across his chest. 

"It's payback! If you hit me with a teddy bear, then I'll try to make you jealous," you said triumphantly. Wooyoung swung his head to the side while licking his lips, ultimately biting them and facing you again. 

"Yes, because that's totally fair," he thought for a moment and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry I hit you with a teddy bear, Y/N. I was just offended that you didn't want to face me when you got on the bed," Wooyoung said. He started to reach for your face, and you flinched visibly. "Are you that afraid of me?" Wooyoung asked. 

"It's not that, Wooyoung. You just make me so nervous. I didn't want to face you because then I wouldn't be able to sleep. I would only want to see your pretty face," you said shyly. "But, that's enough talking about feelings." You pushed him away with a hand to his chest. "Please, Woo, go to sleep. You've been through a lot today." Wooyoung laid down, but he reached for the hand that pushed him back down. He pressed his lips sweetly on the back of your hand, and he looked up to stare into your eyes. 

"Thank you for tonight, Y/N. It was super fun-- you know, the parts with you. Not the getting beat up part," Wooyoung said. You placed your other hand on his bruised cheek and pecked him softly on the other. 

"Today was crazy, but I am happy you were there with me. Thank you, Wooyoung," you replied. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It's been a few days since that fantastic and insane night you had with Wooyoung. You haven't heard from him, and you wondered if you even gave him your phone number so he can contact you again. After days of agony, you finally caved in and went to San's house. He would at least know how to contact Wooyoung, but we'll see. You walked up the stairs, and you wondered how you survived that night when you ran up this flight of stairs. Once you reached the top, you were out of breath, and you bent forward, breathing heavily. Unable to catch your breath, you then threw your head back to sigh.

"Don't worry, I've been living here for a year, and I still get winded down," a soft voice said. You leveled your head and looked at the direction of the sound. It was San, and he was wearing a cheetah print muscle shirt, and his black hair slicked back.

"I'm really out of shape," you replied stupidly. San made you nervous, and you wanted to hit yourself at the lame comment you just did. He didn't mind it as he smiled brightly.

"Nonsense, you're beautiful, and your body is--healthy," San smirked. "But what are you doing here? To what do I owe this pleasure?" San got closer to you, and he couldn't take his eyes off of you. You made a step back and did your best to keep a neutral face and not let him realize how fast your heart was beating.

"I-I was hoping you knew where Wooyoung was. He hasn't been to school, and I don't think we exchanged numbers. I want to make sure he's okay," you replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Why do you want Wooyoung?" San said, tilting his head cockily and staring at your lips.

"He took a beating for me, San. I want to make sure he isn't as hurt or if he needs anything," you said sternly. San sized you up, eyeing you from top to bottom and circling you like a panther to its prey.

"You should come inside, maybe you and I can bond overnight as you and Wooyoung did," San said in a flirtatious manner.

"I should go, San. I thought you might be able to help me, but it seems like you're not. Thank you for your help anyways, and if you see or hear from Wooyoung, tell him I'm looking for him, please," you said as you turned to go down the stairs. San reached for your arm and twirled you around to face him. You ended up inches away from his mouth, and you quickly turned a cheek to not look at him. You liked Wooyoung, not San. San was being a huge flirt, and this wasn't how he acted when you first met him.

"San, please let me go," you said, still not looking at him.

"You impress me so much. Another girl wouldn't be able to resist my charms, and Wooyoung knows that. You've passed the test," San said. He released you from his grasp and held out his hand. "Give me your phone."

_Wooyoung... how are you? I haven't seen you at school....._

_Who's this?_

_It's Y/N. Did you forget me already?_

_I could never forget you, baby girl. I'm okay, come over?_

_Send me your address!_

You then found yourself outside of Wooyoung's house, and you knocked on the door rhythmically. Wooyoung opened the door, a brilliant smile on his face, and he lunged to hug you. 

"Y/N! I'm so happy you're here. Come in!" Wooyoung said. He ushered you into his home and held onto your hand as he led you into his room.

"Your face is less bruised up. I'm so happy you're a lot better," you said.

"I have an image to keep up, baby. I didn't want to show my face all bruised up like that," Wooyoung said. He looked at you from his bed, and he motioned you to sit next to him. You shook your head and crossed your arms.

"First, you have to explain to me that little stunt that San played earlier to me. He said you were in on it," you said in an annoyed tone. Wooyoungs cheeks flushed pink, and he looked down to his feet.

"About that, yeah. Haha," Wooyoung laughed nervously. "San is just trying to protect me. I've been hurt before, and a lot of my exes have tried to hit on San. So any girl that likes me goes through that little test."

"Wooyoung, that's so messed up!" you said.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to get hurt again, you know? If there was something that you could do to prevent heartbreak, wouldn't you do it?" Wooyoung asked innocently.

"I guess it depends," you said, resigned.

"I'm thrilled you passed the test, though. San said he didn't try that hard because you rejected him right away, so thank you. That must mean there's someone that you like a lot, and I'm hoping that's me," Wooyoung said.

"We'll see about that, Wooyoung."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Does that mean you don't like me?" Wooyoung asked. His bright eyes shone with a thousand stars, hoping that you would contradict him. 

"How can I not like you?" you conceded. Wooyoung's smile grew. He got up and walked towards you. He wrapped his arms around you, and you were face to face.

"Do you really?" he said suspiciously. Your face blushed intensely. You've always found Wooyoung sexy, and you were glad that he was holding you. 

"Yes, silly. Stop making me repeat it," you said as you playfully pinched his cheek. He let you go and went back to sit down on the bed.

"Why didn't you talk to me before? I mean, we've always had classes together," you asked. He looked at you thoughtfully. He searched into your eyes like he was trying to figure you out. 

"You had a boyfriend," Wooyoung responded.

"So, you have wanted to talk to me before?" you said, smiling. Wooyoung sighed softly and looked up at you. 

"Y/N, I'll be honest. I've had a crush on you for so, so long. I used to be very shy, and once puberty hit, I had more confidence in my looks," Wooyoung began. You made your way to sit next to him, and he held your hand. In middle school, I saw you once crying on the staircase. I think some girls were bullying you. I made my way to talk to you, but Lukas got there first." You furrowed your eyebrows, and you blinked as you tried to remember that day. It was the first day you've met Lukas.

"I still wanted to make sure you were okay, so I kept going towards you. As soon as I reached you, Lukas was hugging you, and I pretended that I was going to class. I saw that you were happy, so I decided to move on. Little did I know that that was never going to happen-- every day that passed, you got more and more beautiful," Wooyoung said. He was embarrassed telling the story, but you can understand how genuine his feelings were. His cheeks were red, and you smiled-- he looked so cute with blushed cheeks. "After that, I could only see you from afar. You started dating Lukas, and I watched you from afar. Y/N, you are the sweetest person I've ever known. I've seen you be so kind to others, and you always put others before you. What Lukas did to you was terrible, and I'm glad San was able to beat him up. Next time it will be me." You didn't know what to say. Wooyoung had silently been watching you for years, and he couldn't gather the courage to talk to you. After all this time, he finally spoke to you. 

"So, there's something about me when I cry that interests you, huh," you said. Wooyoung laughed loudly and nodded his head in agreement.

"It's definitely my weakness. That night at the party, I saw you walk out of the gym crying. I couldn't let you go like last time, so I followed you out. My heart breaks to see you cry, Y/N. Lucky for me, my charm won you over," Wooyoung said as he winked at you. He put an arm around your shoulder and gently pushed your head against his chest. He kissed your head while he drew circles on your sleeve with his thumb. "I want you to be mine," Wooyoung whispered. "Please be mine?" You pulled back from the hug and held on to both of his hands.

"Nothing would make me happier."


End file.
